The present invention relates to an antenna element for circularly polarized high-frequency signals, as well as to a planar antenna comprising an array of juxtaposed elements of this type. This invention is used in the field of receiving 12 Gigahertz television signals transmitted by satellites.
A prior French Patent Application filed by Applicants on May 4th, 1981 under No. 81 08 780 and corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,486,758 describes a planar high-frequency antenna formed from receiving elements and having two superimposed plane dielectric layers, each layer having on its outer surface an electrically conductive surface forming a plane and having in each of these conducting surfaces a non-conducting cavity exposing the dielectric layer, these two cavities facing each other. The antenna also has in the median plane between the two plane dielectric layers two distinct striplines, and, optionally, pairs of dipoles arranged in a cross-wise configuration in the same median plane as these networks between the non-conducting cavities. Two strip-line networks, which couple each receiving element to the antenna output, are arranged in one plane. The density of the supply lines, when the number of receiving elements is high, makes it rather difficult to provide them.